


Communication is the Key

by awaywiththefairies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: AU, Descriptions of het sex, F/M, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu is worried that his wife is addicted to home shopping, but when he calls the phone number on their bill Jessica turns out to be enamoured with something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is the Key

 

“Hello, you’re speaking with Purple Line’s Max, for maximum pleasure, how may I be of service?”

Junsu stared at the phone in his hand, double checked the number, and looked at the screen again. The man on the other end of the line repeated the question more slowly while Junsu traced the number on the paper in front of him with his finger. It was the right one. He frowned. Maybe the company had made a mistake.

“Jessica?” The man asked, sounding confused. Junsu’s heart skipped a beat.

The man snorted when Junsu remained quiet. “Playing games again? I thought we had already established that I could recognise your number, although I didn’t expect you to call today. Didn’t you have to work?”

His hand trembled as he pressed the phone against his ear, trying to catch everything the man said, as if he could somehow uncover everything by listening closely.

“Jessica? Did you start without me?” The man sounded as if he was smirking.

Junsu’s thoughts were racing through his head. Whatever he had been expecting when he had dialed the number, it hadn’t been this. The bill for their landline was so high that he had been worried his wife was addicted to home shopping or something, but he had never thought she was calling to a sex line.

He must have made a noise because the man laughed softly and Junsu heard some rustling.

“Yeah, I thought it was you. What are you wearing?”

Junsu felt like he was frozen. This was so unexpected that he didn’t know what to do. Was Jessica unsatisfied with him? Did this count as cheating? His fingers tightened around the phone at the idea. The man did sound as if he actually knew her, but then the number had been called an awful lot in the past month. Maybe he was just a professional?

“You want me to do all the talking today? I don’t mind. Are you wearing a dress? It’s hot out today, so I bet you are, with a frilly skirt caressing your legs as you move, teasing you. It would be so easy for me to move a hand up and under, dragging my fingers along your thighs.”

Max’s voice was weirdly enthralling and Junsu found himself imagining what that would feel like; soft fabric brushing against his skin as hands slid over his legs. The idea was weirdly erotic. He shook his head. It was just because the suit he was wearing wasn’t in any way comfortable in this weather. He had often been jealous of his female colleagues who got to wear much more summer-suitable clothing to work.

He shrugged off his jacket and sat down on their guest bed where he had been sleeping for the past three days so he wouldn’t wake his wife up when he got home late. Maybe the man would give away whether he knew Jessica in person.

“I wonder what kind of underwear you’re wearing. Similar to last time? I would play with the lace, enjoying the contrast between the fabric and your skin, my movements still hidden by your skirt.”

Junsu wondered if Jessica had been on their bed describing her underwear to him. Maybe she had even sent a picture? Maybe they had met up? He bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from saying something, from asking.  He undid a couple of buttons on his shirt and loosened up his tie. It really was hot outside.

“Impatient, you press against my hand, so needy,” Max continued and Junsu shifted uncomfortably. He missed the days when he and Jessica had been unable to stop touching one another. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what it would be like now, if Jessica would come up to him like that.

“I stroke you through your underwear, rubbing my thumb over your clit, teasing out all those beautiful sounds you usually make.”

Junsu pressed a hand over his mouth so Max wouldn’t hear his gasps, and clutched the phone even tighter. He was slowly growing hard by the other’s talk, his cheeks burning with shame, yet he couldn’t bring himself to put the phone down.

“I lift you onto the table before slowly slipping your panties down your thighs, kissing them as I go.”

Shivering from the mental images, Junsu pressed down on his cock with his free hand, trying to control himself.

“You look beautiful, spread out like that before, trembling with need, and I step close again, kissing the inside of your thighs, moving closer and closer.”

With a small sob, Junsu gave in and hurriedly opened his fly, pulling his pants down until he could reach his erection and wrap his hand around it. He leaned back against the pillows and gave a tentative pull, hissing at the pleasurable feeling. Max caught the sound and laughed softly, his low voice making Junsu shiver.

“You like that don’t you; the anticipation, me so close. Can you feel me breathe against you? I press closer and kiss you, down there, my tongue sneaking out for a taste.”

His hand was flying over his cock and Junsu held the phone slightly further away from him, biting his lip to keep his moans inside. It felt amazing and Max’ voice was incredibly sensual.

“You’re already wet, ready for me. I lick at your clit and you shake from want.”

Clit. The word echoed in Junsu’s mind and his hand froze on his cock, his eyes widened, and a shocked sound escaped him when he realized he hadn’t been imagining Jessica for quite some time now. _Fuck_.

“Jessica?” Max asked, sounding confused again.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_. Junsu let go of his own cock as if burned and felt panic building up inside of him while he tried to cover himself with the sheets as if that would change anything. He tried to block the realisation from him mind, tried to think of his wife, her gorgeous body, but still he had the phone clutched in his left hand, pressed against his ear as if his life depended on it, waiting for Max’ voice. But Max was silent.

“You’re not Jessica,” Max said eventually, all sensuality gone from his voice. Junsu wanted to cry.

“No, I’m not,” he said softly, after taking a deep breath. “I’m her husband.”

For a while it was quiet again and Junsu started to think the other had hung up. He didn’t want the conversation to end, he didn’t want to face his own thoughts, and relief hit him hard when he heard a sigh.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Max said. “It’s just my job and I try not to get involved with the personal lives of my clients.”

“So you’ve never met her in person?” Junsu asked, finally able to voice his worries.

“No, absolutely not, it’s my policy to never meet up with clients,” Max said.

Junsu played with a corner of the sheet, his cock growing soft.

“Have you ever wanted to?”

Max was quiet and Junsu was surprised when it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.

“I’m not in love with her and I never would,” Max said eventually, evading a direct answer.

“Okay,” Junsu replied.

It was quiet again.

“You’re Junsu, right?” Max asked hesitantly.

Surprised, Junsu nodded before he realised Max wasn’t able to see him. “How do you know my name?”

“I heard you once,” Max said. “You came home early. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Junsu replied.

“Why did you let me go on for so long?”

Immediately Junsu felt his cheeks heating up again, embarrassment shooting through his veins. He opened his mouth to reply but there was no way he could talk himself out of this. “I-” he started and then shut his mouth again.

“Did you like it?” Max said, voice dropping slightly, taking on the roughness he had before.

Junsu groaned and pressed his face into his hand. Already, he could feel his cock stirring again. Either this guy was very good, or he would have to evaluate his knowledge of himself. Possibly both. Again, he felt panic stir inside of him. He wasn’t gay, he loved his wife. It had just been so very long. Anything even remotely related to sex was bound to turn him on.

Max laughed. “I don’t mind. We can continue if you like? You’re paying anyway.”

It took Junsu all of a second to decide. “Please,” he half-moaned as he threw off the sheet and slid his hand down again, moaning as he stroked himself back to hardness.

“Now where were we? You were on the table, skirt bunched around your legs, and I was licking your cock,” Max said, sounding delighted. Within seconds, Junsu went from confused to turned on; the idea of being fucked in a skirt doing strange things to him.

“I thought you might like that,” Max said, voice low. “Have you ever worn a skirt or a dress, Junsu?”

“N-no,” Junsu replied.

“I bet you would look amazing,” Max said, sounding so certain that Junsu couldn’t help but want to try it. “Have you ever been fucked?”

Junsu hesitated. “No.” Jessica had wanted to, once, had bought some kind of toy, but he hadn’t liked the idea. Now he wondered why.

“Fuck, a virgin.” Max moaned, and Junsu was surprised at how turned on the other sounded. No wonder Jessica kept calling back. He had forgotten what it was like to feel desired.  

“Ever played with your ass?”

Again Junsu replied with a negative, feeling more and more embarrassed and like he was back in high school, dating his first girlfriend who had happened to be a lot more experienced than he was at that time.

“I’m licking your cock, playing with your balls as you writhe on the table. You look so beautiful and I suck you down my throat just to hear your moans.”

Even as stroked himself, his hips moved on their own accord, desperately wanting to be inside that mouth. Junsu rubbed a thumb over the slit and moaned.

“God you sound amazing, how did you manage to keep those sounds inside before,” Max said, voice rough, sending another shiver down Junsu’s spine.

“I swallow around you a couple of times before pulling back. I want you to come with me inside you, not down my throat.”

The imagery was messing with Junsu’s mind and he closed his eyes, trying to imagine what Max would look like, leaning over him, lips swollen from sucking on his cock.

“I push your legs up against your chest, my hands under your knees, so I can see your hole.”

Without being asked, Junsu shifted slightly so he was lying flat on the bed, phone wedged between his ear and a pillow. He moved until his legs were spread, knees up, trying to mirror what Max had described. His cock strained against his lower belly and he quickly started stroking it again.

“I want to see it Junsu, want to touch it. Can you do that for me?”

Biting his lip, Junsu moved his other hand down, reaching past his cock, his balls, and tentatively rubbed his fingers against his hole.

“Are you touching yourself, Junsu?”

“Y-yes,” he gasped out. He hadn’t expected the skin there to be so sensitive. It felt surprisingly good. He circled his finger around, exploring, teasing himself.

“Describe it to me,” Max said, breathlessly.

Junsu felt like his face must resemble a tomato right now, but thankfully Max couldn’t see him. He took a shuddering breath and turned slightly more towards the phone.

“It- It feels good.” He pressed the pad of his middle finger against is, rubbing it in tiny circles, testing for give. “Tight.”

“Does it want something inside of it?” Max asked.

Junsu moaned and had to stop stroking his cock for a moment to catch himself. “Please,” he managed to get out.

“Do you have any lube?” Junsu could hear Max’ heavy breathing through the phone and for a moment it distracted him from the actual question.

Junsu sobbed in frustration when he realised he didn’t. He wanted this so badly. “No.”

Max hushed him. “Don’t worry, just think. Any lotion, oil?”

He turned his head to look around the room and spotted a flask of massage oil he had once bought for Jessica and which they hadn’t gotten around to using. Reluctantly he let go of his cock and reached for it, almost tipping it over in his haste. He pressed the phone back against his ear as soon as he could. “Oil, oil I have oil,” he breathed into the phone, stroking himself again.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Max groaned. “Put some on your fingers, get them slick. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Junsu struggled with the flask but was distracted by rustling noises on Max’ end, and almost spilled the oil all over the bed. He caught himself just in time and put the flask away, his hand all slippery. “Ready,” he said and Max moaned again.

“Move your hand back down, tease yourself, rub your hole for a bit.”

Fighting the desire to stroke himself to completion, Junsu did as he was told and rubbed his slick fingers against his hole.

“Tell me.”

“It feels better than before,” Junsu said, pressing back against his own fingers. “I –I want them inside-”

“Do it. Press one into your tiny little virgin hole.” Max is breathing hard and for a second Junsu thought he heard another sound, as he pressed a finger slowly inside. It felt weird, but his cock twitched and it didn’t take long for him to start moving it, in and out. The slide was easy with the oil and Junsu found himself wanting more. Without waiting for Max to tell him he pressed another one in, gasping at the stretch.

“Talk to me, Junsu, what are you doing?”

“I- I put another one in, it feels weird.” It was hard to describe the feeling of his own hole clenching around his fingers as he fucked himself on them.

“Curl them slightly towards you.”

Junsu was slightly confused but did what he was told. He was about to ask why when he shifted his hips and curled his fingers again and suddenly there was pleasure shooting through him. Gasping, he rubbed at the spot. Junsu couldn’t stop moaning, the feeling incredible. Max laughed breathlessly into his ear.

Desperate for more, he pulled his fingers out slightly and rubbed a third one along his rim. “I’m gonna put in another, need more,” he gasped.

Max moaned loudly and Junsu heard the sound again. “Are you- Are you?” He asks, unable to finish his sentence as he moved down on his fingers, stretching himself wide. He was so full and trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Max moaned. “Jacking myself off as you fuck yourself on your fingers for the first time.”

Junsu’s own hand flew over his cock as he imagined Max stroking himself, phone pressed against his ear.

“Wish it was my fingers inside you, fucking you open,” Max continued.

Lost in pleasure, Junsu moved back against his own fingers, desperately trying to find that spot again. When he did, he cried out loudly and kept touching it, rubbing against it. He was so close, so fucking close.

“Come for me Junsu,” Max gasped into the phone and Junsu arched against the bed, cock twitching in his hand, shooting strings of cum over his body as his ass clenched around his fingers. Waves of pleasure ran through his body, his legs shaking as he thrust into his hand, milking out his orgasm. Max was cursing into his ear as he came as well, and Junsu felt a hot flush of pride when he realised that had been his doing.

The bed was a mess, oil and cum everywhere, and yet Junsu couldn’t bring himself to move, enjoying the afterglow of a spectacular orgasm. He hadn’t come that hard in ages and felt a twinge of guilt when he tried to think of the last time and couldn’t remember. He clutched the phone in his hand.

“I’m guessing you liked it?” Max said, voice rough.

Junsu moaned weakly in reply. “You have to ask?”

“God, your voice.”

Junsu blushed, not knowing how to reply to that and decided to switch topics.

“How do you do that multiple times a day?”

Max was silent for a moment, before nervously laughing.

“I don’t,” he said.

“What?”

“I don’t really normally go this far,” Max said, sounding embarrassed. “I usually talk people through a scenario while they jerk off.”

“Oh.”

“Fuck Junsu, I’m sorry. I really messed things up for you, first Jessica, and now this.”

Max sounded tired and upset and it was pulling Junsu out of his post-orgasmic bliss.

“It’s fine. I’m not complaining,” he replied, trying for some humor. Max barked out a laugh.

They fell quiet again, things slowly growing awkward between them until Max spoke up.

“I better hang up or your bill will be phenomenal.”

He sounded reluctant, but Junsu wasn’t sure if that was just his own feelings getting in the way. He had a lot to think about, and he needed to talk to Jessica as soon as he got his thoughts in order, but nonetheless, Junsu didn’t want to end the call this way.

“Can I ask you something?” Junsu said, repeating Max’ earlier words.

“Sure,” Max said.

“Maybe-,” He stopped himself before rephrasing his question. “Do you also take conference calls?”

Junsu could hear his blood rushing through his veins as he anxiously waited for Max’ answer, the silence growing with every second, and then Max started laughing.

“I can’t say I’ve done that before, but I’m very willing to try,” he said after a moment. Junsu smiled.

“Oh and Junsu, I’m breaking my own policy, but my name is Changmin.”

Junsu tried out the name on his tongue and Changmin listened a while before interrupting. “Next time, I want to hear you moan it.”

Cheeks burning, Junsu stumbled through his goodbyes until he finally put the phone down and sighed, rubbing at his face. He wrinkled his nose at the state of the bed and his own clothes, and reluctantly got up. He wasn’t sure how things would go with Jessica, but he hoped he was at least in time to save their marriage, and maybe spice things up a little. Heat pooled in his gut when his mind strayed to the possibilities and he stroked the edge of his phone with a fingertip, wondering if he could get Changmin to send him a picture.

 

 


End file.
